Los calzoncillos rojos de Zabini
by Dryadeh
Summary: Ginny tiene un plan para animar a Hermione: colarse en las cocinas de los elfos con ella y Luna Lovegood y pillarse una buena borrachera!One Shot. Reto Fuera de Serie, Foro!Dramione!


**Aviso: **este fic es un chorrada, mi respuesta al reto "_Fuera de Serie_" del foro **Dramione** (link en mi profile). Las frases en cursiva son las que estipulaba el reto :) Dedicado a las chicas del foro, posiblemente sólo ellas lo lean sin morirse de asco en el intento :)

* * *

**Los calzoncillos rojos de Zabini**

La calma nocturna había llegado a los pasillos de Hogwarts, sumidos en la penumbra. Tan sólo un par de antorchas iluminaba los largos corredores de piedra, salpicados de cuadros y armaduras. Todos los alumnos dormían tranquilos en sus respectivas casas, y… un momento. Todos no.

Tres figuras en pijama se deslizaban de sombra en sombra, caminando de puntillas como si fueran a atracar un banco, ocultándose detrás de cada armadura y cada estatua para otear el pasillo asegurándose de que no hubiera moros en la costa. Llegaron a las escaleras de hall, y en fila, las tres figuras comenzaron a descender los escalones a toda velocidad.

-Ginny, esto es una locura –murmuró Hermione cuando se detuvieron en el último escalón para comprobar que el hall estaba vacío –y está prohibido.

-Hermione, ahí está la gracia –aseguró la pelirroja, haciéndoles señas a la castaña y a Luna para que la siguieran a través del hall. Sus zapatillas de peluche con forma de leones, amortiguaban sus pasos. Suspirando, Hermione siguió a su amiga y tras ella iba Luna, que estaba tan tranquila como si le hubieran echado un encantamiento relajante y tuviera todos los chacras en orden.

Las muchachas tomaron el pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras, correteando con sigilo, hasta que Ginny se detuvo abruptamente. Hermione, con el impulso de la carrera, no pudo detenerse y chocó contra la pelirroja, y Luna, que parecía pensar que se trataba de un extraño ritual de liberación, colisionó con la castaña a propósito.

-¿Por qué te has parado? –preguntó Hermione, molesta.

-Porque ya hemos llegado –murmuró Ginny y alzó dos dedos en un movimiento rápido y límpido, como si fueran armas mortales. Los acercó con cuidado a un cuadro de un bodegón que había colgado de la pared, y frunciendo el ceño con expresión concentrada, los flexionó rápidamente sobre el dibujo de una pera. Se oyó una risita y Ginny repitió la complicada operación, mientras Hermione y Luna contemplaban con asombro como la fruta temblaba y se deshacía en risas.

-Se le habrá metido una polilla invisible –aseguró Luna con aire entendido. En ese momento, se oyó un crick y el cuadro se apartó, revelando una puerta con el pomo dorado. Evidentemente satisfecha de sí misma, Ginny giró el pomo y abrió la puerta. Ante ellas se extendían las enormes cocinas de Hogwarts, vacías de todo elfo, pues ellos se encontraban limpiando silenciosamente el colegio. Ginny entró con tranquilidad, Hermione la siguió a toda velocidad mirando a ambos lados del pasillo y Luna cerró la puerta, con sus saltones ojos llenos de emoción.

-Deben de estar por aquí –murmuraba Ginny caminando con soltura frente a los armarios, llenos de comida. Se detuvo frente a uno en particular, lo abrió y su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Aquí está! Justo donde George y Fred dijeron –y comenzó a sacar botellas de whisky de fuego, vino de elfo y cerveza irlandesa –Luna, ayúdame…

-Ginny, no necesitamos tantas botellas –murmuró Hermione, retorciéndose las manos con angustia –y esto no está bien, no debería haber accedido.

-Hermione, relájate o pronto se te caerá el pelo –dijo la pelirroja, pasándola un par de botellas a Luna –además¿no estabas deprimida por culpa del idiota de mi hermano Ron? Esta es la mejor manera de sacártelo de la cabeza.

-Emborracharme no hará que las cosas cambien –replicó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya veremos si opinas lo mismo dentro de un rato –murmuró la pelirroja con una sonrisa traviesa.

**o0o0o0o0o**

-¿Sabéis algo? Todos los tíos son unos gilipollas –dijo Ginny arrastrando las palabras con torpeza. Hermione soltó una risilla ebria y dio otro trago a la botella de whisky de fuego. Las tres chicas se hallaban sentadas en una de las diminutas mesas, con sus diminutas sillas de los elfos. Ginny tenías las rodillas encajadas en las axilas, pero la botella de vino de elfo que yacía vacía a sus pies cubiertos por las leoninas zapatillas de peluche le había restado importancia a ese detalle. Hermione tenía las piernas estiradas sobre otra silla y se hallaba recostada sobre el asiento en actitud relajada. Tan relajada que minutos antes se había derramado una gran cantidad de whisky sobre su sofisticada camiseta de publicidad muggle con letras casi borradas tras los lavados en las que se leía algo como "Construcciones Chorretones". Luna, sentada al estilo indio sobre la microscópica silla y ataviada con un peculiar pijama decorado con dibujitos de plimpys, le ofrecía tragos de cerveza a unos seres que sólo ella parecía ver.

-Y que lo digas, hedmana –apuntó Hermione, señalando a Ginny con su botella, rindiéndole honores por la gran verdad universal que acababa de recitar.

-¿Sabéis lo que os digo?

Luna y Hermione miraron a Ginny con expectación.

-Que estoy harta de chicos buenos –anunció la pelirroja con determinación –parecen diferentes pero en el fondo son iguales que el resto, y ni siquiera se les ve venir. A partir de ahora me fijaré únicamente en chicos malos.

-_Blaise__Zabini__ es muy macho_ –dijo Luna con tranquilidad. Hermione y Ginny la miraron y rompieron a reír. Hermione lo hizo con tanta fuerza que se escurrió de la silla y se dio un buen porrazo sobre el suelo de piedra. Sus amigas se echaron a reír mientras la castaña trataba de levantarse con dignidad. Después de varias intentonas, logró posar el culo sobre una silla y se alisó la camiseta de Construcciones Chorretones avergonzada.

-¿Así que Zabini es muy macho? –dijo Ginny mirando a Luna con interés - ¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-¡_Qué bien folla __Malfoy__, dios_! –exclamó Luna con alegría y Hermione volvió a caerse de la silla. Esta vez, ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse y se limitó a observar a Luna anonada.

-¿Qué haz disho? –preguntó boquiabierta.

-Es lo que dicen las chicas de séptimo –dijo la rubia parpadeando como si quisiera enfocarlas después de haber dado un largo trago a la botella de whisky que había dejado Hermione.

-Ahora que lo dices, tiene sentido –repuso Ginny sobreponiéndose al comentario antes que la castaña –Ya sabéis_¿quién no quiere un Draco?_

-Yo –gruñó Hermione volviendo a sentarse en su silla y arrebatándole la botella de whisky a Luna con una mirada acerada.

-Pues te vendría bien un chico como Malfoy para sacarte al mentecato de mi hermano de la cabeza. Si es capaz de soportar a Lavender, no te merece –aseguró Ginny.

-Pues, sabes, cdeo que tienez razón, Ginny –dijo Hermione, exacerbada por la mención a Ron y Lavender –debedía liadme con Malfoy –y alzó el puño en el que sostenía la botella con tanto ímpetu que se salpicó la ropa, pero no le importó –Segudo que a Rrrrron le fastidiadía musho.

-Creía que estaba con Pansy Parkison –susurró Luna.

-¿Y a mi qué? –preguntó Hermione, desafiante –Por mí, _Pansy__ Parkinson puede pelear patatas_.

Ginny y Luna se quedaron en silencio, impactadas por la profundidad de las palabras de Hermione. Después la pelirroja se echó a reír y Luna se puso en pie, enérgicamente.

-¿Qué haces, Luna? –preguntó Ginny observando a la rubia. Luna se alejó unos pasos de la mesa, alzó los brazos como si estuviera clamando al cielo y empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma, tropezando y trastabillando de vez en cuando pero sin dejar de bailar.

-Bailo –dijo, moviendo la cabeza en círculos.

-Pedo, zi no hay música –dijo Hermione soltando una risita estúpida.

-¿No la escucháis? –preguntó Luna sorprendida –Es una canción muy divertida.

-¿Qué dice?

-Hmmm –Luna empezó a mecerse con los ojos cerrados, tarareando por lo bajo – hmmmm, _McGonagall__ y __Filch__ son sexys_…

Ginny se echó a reír golpeando la mesa con los puños mientras enormes lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Hermione, totalmente colorada, se deshizo en carcajadas, votando sobre la silla.

-¡Chist! –dijo Ginny de repente, en tensión. Hermione se tapó la boca para aguantar la risa, sorprendida, pero Luna continuó tarareando para sí misma -¿No habéis oído algo?

-_Dale, Ron, bate el puré_ –murmuraba Luna moviendo los brazos como si estuvieran batiendo mayonesa.

-¡Cállate, Luna! –dijo Hermione, asustada. Había oído algo que parecía venir del pasillo, si alguien las encontraba allí, borrachas y fuera de sus camas a altas horas de la madrugada, lo más probable sería que acaraban castigadas de por vida o expulsadas, o…

Luna se interrumpió y las miró con sus saltones ojos cargados de interrogación. Ginny se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarle que guardara silencio y sacándose las rodillas de las axilas, se puso en pie y se acercó de puntillas a la puerta de las cocinas. Pegó el oído a ella, lívida y aguardó unos segundos.

Hermione y Luna –bueno, siendo sinceros, sólo Hermione –aguardaban en tensión, con el corazón latiéndoles pesadamente. Luna pronto se cansó de esperar quieta y comenzó a bailar de nuevo, si bien, tuvo la consideración de hacerlo en silencio.

Ginny apretó aún más la oreja a la puerta y dio un respingo al oír una voz rasposa llamando a su gata.

-¡Filch! –susurró gesticulando exageradamente mientras negaba con los brazos, nerviosa.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara, hundiéndose las uñas en las mejillas, histérica. Miró a todas partes, buscando una salida o un lugar donde esconderse pero los armarios eran demasiado pequeños para ocultarlas y las cocinas sólo tenían una puerta. Ginny la llamó un gesto, indicándole que se acercara a la puerta, y arrastrando a Luna, Hermione corrió hacia la pelirroja. Comunicándose en silencio, las tres acordaron esconderse tras la puerta, de modo que si alguien entraba, quedarían ocultas tras la hoja de madera. Asustadas y nerviosas –aunque hay que reconocer que Luna parecía bastante tranquila –esperaron unos segundos que parecieron eternos, escuchando unas pisadas retumbar en la piedra cada vez más cerca de ellas. En un ataque de lucidez etílica, Hermione sacó su varita y apuntando a las luces del techo, murmuró un hechizo que las sumió en la oscuridad. Luna soltó una risita y el pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar. Con un leve chirrido, la puerta se abrió, ocultándolas. Un hombre entró, cojeando de un pie y mascullando por lo bajo algo sobre "_alumnos terroristas_", forzando los ojos para tratar de ver algo en la oscuridad.

Las tres sabían que tarde o temprano la Señora Norris o él acabarían descubriéndolas, tenían que hacer algo.

Ginny les hizo señas aprovechando la luz que se colaba por la puerta, indicándoles que salieran fuera, pero Filch estaba parado de espaldas a ellas, bloqueándoles la salida. Y Hermione decidió que era el momento de tomar medidas drásticas.

Levantó un pie y apoyándolo en la nalga de conserje, lo empujó hacia delante. El conserje cayó sobre sus rodillas barbotando maldiciones. A pesar del riesgo que corrían y a lo preocupante de la situación, el alcohol y la sensación de rebeldía que conllevaba romper las reglas, llenó a las chicas. Entre risas, corrieron hacia la puerta, mientras Filch se revolvía en el suelo despotricando, tratando de ver algo en la oscuridad y lanzando amenazas al aire con los puños cerrados.

_-¡__Filch__ se tira a __Goyle_ –gritó Ginny desde el pasillo, riéndose como una loca. Hermione se limpió las lágrimas, llorando de la risa mientras Luna tarareaba la canción anterior añadiendo el verso de Ginny. Corrieron, llorando y riendo, durante un buen trecho. Subieron las escaleras, giraron el recordó, cruzaron dos pasillos y al final se detuvieron, en el punto intermedio entre la torre de Gryffindor y la de Ravenclaw, resoplando y sonriendo.

-Recuérdame –dijo Hermione respirando agitadamente –que no vuelva a hacerte caso nunca más.

-Vamos, si te lo has pasado genial, reconócelo –repuso Ginny con picardía –y te has olvidado de Ron.

-Digamos que me has dado cosas más importantes en las que pensar, por ejemplo, una expulsión.

-Pero ha funcionado –dijo Luna sonriendo dulcemente.

Hermione miró a sus amigas, y tal vez fuera por el alcohol que llevaba en vena, pero sintió una intensa oleada de afecto por ellas. Se habían escapado de sus camas en medio de la noche, habían irrumpido en medio de las cocinas, habían saqueado las reservas de alcohol de medio colegio y habían pateado el trasero del conserje en su huída. Y no obstante, Hermione no podía recordar la última vez que se lo había pasado tan bien.

Sí, tal vez Ron estaba con Lavender y por alguna extraña razón no le dirigía la palabra, pero eso no era el fin del mundo. Y en ese momento, no era algo que le preocupara en absoluto.

-Gracias, chicas.

-Para eso estamos –sonrió Ginny – y ahora será mejor que volvamos a nuestras camas, a dormir la borrachera.

Hermione asintió y ambas Gryffindors se despidieron de Luna. Mientras se alejaban por el pasillo, las dos amigas escucharon la continuación de la canción de Luna.

_-__Blaise__ necesita los calzoncillos rojos, los calzoncillos rojos…_

En los pasillos de Hogwarts se oyó una carcajada.

* * *

_¡Wala!_

_Me obligué a escribir este fic porque me encantó el reto que propuso Sombrita y pensé que sería divertido. Lo pasé muy bien escribiéndolo, pero es una fracasado intento de humor. No tiene ninguna pretensión seria, más allá de crear una duda sobre mi cordura. En fin, sois libres de arrojarme cualquier tipo de hortaliza :) Gracias!_

Con cariño, **Dry**!!


End file.
